


Tranquility

by mm8



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Beaches, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, M/M, Mycroft's Meddling, so fluffy i could die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A romantic holiday for two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tranquility

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/350888.html?thread=61596584#t61596584) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com).

"Do you think he'll find us?"

"No, Mycroft made sure of it," John replies as he rubs the tanning oil on Greg's back. "We have the entire weekend all to ourselves."

"He's kept the great Sherlock Holmes at bay? Why do I smell something illegal?"

John lies down beside his lover, resting on his elbow. "If you want to be bothered during our romantic weekend thinking of Sherlock--"

Greg hits him playfully.

They watch the waves crash against the shore; the beach is empty except for themselves.

"This is nice," John nuzzles Greg.

The detective can't help but to agree.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you see errors, please let know know.  
> Comments and kudos are amazing but are not required.


End file.
